disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Einsteins
Little Einsteins is a children's television series that premiered on prime time on Disney Channel. The program is part of the Playhouse Disney daily block of shows intended for preschoolers. Later on, the series went to Disney Junior, the last episode broadcast on December 22, 2009. Plot Little Einsteins is about four little friends (Quincy, Annie, Leo and June) who every day go on a mission, when they teach both art and music presenting real life paintings and famous classical music (Baroque, Classical and Romantic periods), the scope of this is teach the children to appreciate music and the art history. Changes to Season 2 *Annie's outfit has a new color scheme. *After announcing the mission of the day, Leo proclaims, "Let...the mission...begin!". *The "pat-pat-pat" sequence is frequently shortened. *Annie now uses a microphone when singing the episode's jingle. *There is a new segment where the Little Einsteins have to fly really fast, called "super fast". *The curtain call sequence is updated with its own song. *The ending gag before the credits roll has changed. Characters Main Characters Leo is the leader of the Little Einsteins, and the one who pilots Rocket. He is Annie's big brother. His main talent is conducting and his most precious object is his conductor's baton. Leo has red hair and green eyes and eyeglasses. He is voiced by Jesse Schwartz, Trenton Rogers, and singing voice by Harrison Chad. June is a young ballerina who loves to dance. She also enjoys looking at the stars at night with her telescope. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Quincy is a boy musician who plays a variety of musical instruments, including the violin, guitar and trumpet. When surprised or amazed, his usual response is "I cannot believe it!". He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is voiced by Aiden Pompey. Annie is a little girl who loves to sing. She is Leo's little sister and the only character who has piloted Rocket alone. She loves animals including dolphins and horses, but is afraid of spiders. She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a song contest. When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual phrase is "Look-look-look!" She has blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She is voiced by Natalia Wojcik. Rocket is the Little Einsteins' main mode of transportation, as well as their friend. Rocket has an array of tools and accessories that help the team complete their missions. Rocket also has the ability to transform into any other form of transportation, like a submarine or a train. Rocket communicates with marimba notes . Episodes International versions In the UK, similar to Nickelodeon's The Backyardigans, dialogue has been changed to fit the British culture, like "Yeah!" being changed to "Yes!". The show has been dubbed into other languages as well: *Little Einsteins in America, UK, Bahasa Indonesia, Italian and Philippines Little Einsteins on Indonesian WikipediaLittle Einsteins on Italian Wikipedia *Små Einsteins in Danish, Norwegian and SwedishSmå Einsteins on Danish WikipediaSmå Einsteins on Swedish Wikipedia *Kleine Einsteins in Dutch and GermanKleine Einsteins on Dutch WikpediaKleine Einsteins on German Wikipedia *Mini Einsteins in Portuguese and SpanishLittle Einsteins on Portuguese WikipediaLittle Einsteins on Spanish Wikipedia *Les Petits Einstein in FrenchLes Petits Einstein on French Wikipedia *리틀 아인슈타인 (Liteul Ainsyutain) in Korean리틀 아인슈타인 on Korean Wikipedia *חבורת איינשטיין in Hebrewחבורת איינשטיין (סדרת אנימציה) on Hebrew Wikipedia *リトル・アインシュタイン (Ritoru Ainshutain) in Japaneseリトル・アインシュタイン on Japanese Wikipedia *Mali Einsteini in PolishMali Einsteini on Polish Wikipedia *Micile genii in RomanianMicile genii on Romanian Wikipedia *Pikku einsteinit in FinnishPikku einsteinit on Finnish Wikipedia UK Version Cast * Piers Stubbs-'Leo' * Poppy Lee Friar-'June' * Kirsty Hickey-'Annie' * Mitchell Zhangazha-'Quincy' Reception The series was given a 5-star rating by Common Sense Media.Little Einsteins#Reception on English WikipediaLittle Einsteins on Common Sense Media References Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Little Einsteins Category:2000s television series es:Little Einsteins it:Little Einsteins pl:Mali Einsteini sv:Små Einsteins